


Hot Meal

by moeruhoshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, Oral Sex, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubus/Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeruhoshi/pseuds/moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu's in heat and Lucy's starving. They were just what the other needed.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228
Collections: Natsu x Lucy





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me from fanfiction.net, this is a story I finished off a little while ago and I wanted to share it on this platform as well!
> 
> I'm not really going to leave notes on other chapters, so if you're new to me, please enjoy!
> 
> I've made a few edits here and there too cuz I reread this and noticed some casual errors. That'll seriously teach me to proofread lmao

Natsu struggled to walk, his mind was hazy with lust, one he failed to be able to control on this particularly strong full moon. He had already downed a handful of medication, his heat unable to be suppressed. It fought for him to find someone, anyone, to abuse for one night. He fell to his knees in front of a random vending machine, slipping coins in with shaky fingers as he ordered a cold drink. The juice failed to calm any amount of the fire raging inside of him, hoping that it would have.

"Dammit," He cursed, knowing that if he didn't try his best to stay conscious, his dragon would take over and let loose on the first stranger to pass by, be they male or female. Gray had more than once almost been the victim of his vicious attacks. One nap and one shirtless best friend crafted a story they swore to never speak of again, Gajeel too after being the one that had to tear Natsu off of the screaming ice devil.

"Ooh, I thought I smelled something nice," A bubbly voice chirped from behind him, his body slow to turn around. He was rightfully wary of the random girl dressed in an unrecognizable school uniform as she waved and walked up to him, her eyes a strange deep purple. Another color would suit them better, he thought.

"Where did y-" She cut him off as she held out her hand as a form of greeting.

"I'm Lucy," She smiled as he returned her handshake. "I could smell you from over a mile away, you know. It's not so smart to be out this late during your heat."

"Shouldn't you be," He shook his head as his vision wavered for a moment. "Avoiding me if you can smell that kind of thing? I'm dangerous right now." He strained out, quirking an eyebrow as she laughed.

"I thought you could use some help." Lucy hummed. "Since your pills aren't working, I assume?"

"You have medicine?" He asked, frowning when she said no. Natsu gulped as she leaned down, her hand dangerously close to his obvious boner as her touch lingered on his inner thigh.

"I can tell you've been pent up for a while, your smell is making me drool and I'd hate for you to waste your sticky stuff on the toilet." He was taken aback by her vulgar words, his surprised expression making her laugh. 

"The hell are you?" He asked, cringing as she invited herself to sit in his lap, senses twitching wildly for him to lay waste to her.

"A succubus," She said, unbuttoning the bottom of her shirt to reveal the heart-like tattoo that sat under her belly button, though it more closely replicated the shape of a womb. "The other half of me usually isn't so good at letting us eat when we're hungry. She's pretty upset that I came out to find you, but you smell too good, I couldn't stay away."

He gulped, vaguely relating to the girl that also had a hard time keeping her more wild side under wraps. He probably wouldn't hate to meet the actual person she was, the one in front of him right now was rather annoying and cocky.

"So, what? You want to have sex?" Natsu flushed further as she nodded, groaning as she dropped her weight onto the stiff tent of his pants.

"You clearly need it, and I'm starving. We can have some real fun if you don't mind coming back to my place." Lucy intrigued him, a quick kiss enough to make him lose all sense of self. The extent of her abilities moved their bodies rapidly from the park and into her home, Lucy pushing him through her door within the next few moments. Natsu was unable to fully comprehend just how quickly they ended up stumbling through her living room, the blonde swinging her hips and leading the distressed dragon toward her bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and blushed as she stripped off her clothes, a growl low in his throat at the sensual sight.

"S-Should we really...?" He asked apprehensively, eyes wavering and anxiety low in his belly as her clothes fell and she stood in pale blue lingerie. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself,"

"You don't need to," She scoffed with a delighted grin, straddling his lap and pushing him back onto her mattress. "You never told me your name, by the way."

"Natsu," He breathed as she teasingly ran her hands under his shirt.

"Don't worry about hurting me," Lucy giggled as she felt his hesitation, dipping down to whisper into his ear. "My body is made to handle rough sex. You can do whatever you want to me."

He indulged in the beast screaming to take over, his body quaking as he rightfully handed the reigns over to his dragon. Lucy bit her lip excitedly as she watched his scales freckle and climb up his body, teeth gnashing as his fangs grew in, horns curling from under his pink locks. She moaned as his heat spread through her, body tingling with intense hunger as his new form gazed deliciously at her.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," His gruff voice smirked, hands gliding up her thighs and pulling lightly on the front of her panties, enjoying the slight rock of her hips against his.

"You're the one," She lamented, lowering herself once again to slide her tongue slowly against the scar on his neck. "Who doesn't know what he's getting into."

Their grins were both wild as they kissed, holding each other with a needy tight grip, hips grinding together. Tongues clashed in the midst of their heat, Natsu moaning at the taste of her desperate mouth. Her fingers raked in his hair, feeling up his horns and enjoying the sharp scrape of his canines against her plump lips.

"Let's skip the foreplay for now," She panted and rose to straddle him, her sensitive button grinding against the tip of his dick. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

Natsu woke with a gasp, throwing himself forward and sitting up in a cold sweat to look around at the scenery. The sun was low in the sky outside, the room vaguely recognizable. His phone was ringing wildly from his pants pocket on the floor beside him, grunting as he dropped a sore arm to grab it.

"Natsu! Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you for at least two days!" Erza shouted, making him cringe and shake himself of any further tiredness. He failed to answer as he sat with a slack jaw; how had two days passed without his knowledge? His phone fell to his lap as Erza continued to yell, asking for his location and spouting threats for more information on his disappearance. He abruptly hung up on her, though he would most definitely regret that decision as he scrolled through his notifications.

There were texts from each of his friends asking why he wasn't at school for the past two days, others telling him they'd be stopping by his house to give him the homework. Even Gray and Gajeel had texted and spammed him with calls, threatening to beat him up for worrying the girls like this. He frowned at the messages from Lisanna, who was beyond concerned for his well being. She was his best and oldest friend; his heart clenched a bit at the sight of twenty calls from her and texts asking if he was okay. He was especially surprised to see that his senpai; Laxus and Jellal, had also texted him; they rarely ever had a reason to. And now he really felt the extreme guilt for handing his body over to his dragon. Natsu had the courage to at least update his social, letting everyone know that he was okay and would be home later that night.

He blushed as the memories began to flood his mind, vivid images of Lucy underneath him, her skin riddled with his eager bite marks. They trailed down her neck and littered her supple chest, eyes exciting as he slipped in between her thighs. Her flavor was faint on his tongue, the heat of his cheeks increasing as he remembered how unbelievable she tasted.

Natsu was suddenly aware of how naked he was, his lower half slowly responding to his thoughts. His nose revealed the trail of their overzealous lovemaking that clung to his legs. He hurried into the bathroom as his length was quick to rise, hoping that cool water would calm him down. His thighs and torso were still sticky with their fluids, his head falling into his hand as he groaned.

Looking into the mirror, he flushed at the sight of so many purple and red marks that had littered his neck, made their way down his chest and stomach, varying around his thighs. 

Lucy's purple eyes staring up at him as she marked his body was sharp in his mind, hand rushing to turn on the shower and submerge himself under the cold stream. His mind betrayed him as he remembered the heat of her mouth on his sex, hungrily assaulting him for his seed. 

_She giggled as she ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, enjoying the snarl he produced at her actions._

_"You're so thick, Natsu," She hummed as he bit his lip._

_He growled and sat up, fisting her hair roughly as he forced his length past her lips. He grinned at the sight of her watery eyes, filling her mouth with what she craved. ___

__Natsu grimaced, panting as he let go of himself and washed away the spunk splattered in his palm. He left the shower after washing with impressive speed and shampooed the sweat from his hair. He dried himself in a whisp of fire, awkwardly walking back into the room stark naked to redress himself in his strewn about clothing. His nose caught a whiff of the cooking going on behind the closed bedroom door, cautiously walking out and towards the small kitchen to investigate. He was surprised to find the girl humming and bobbing her head to the music playing through her earbuds, a noticeable amount of food already plated on the table. He flinched as she shrieked, the wooden spoon falling to the ground as it slipped out of her fingers._ _

__"O-Oh, you're awake! I'm sorry, I was kind of preoccupied," She said sheepishly as she removed her earpiece, setting them and her phone to the side as she bent down to pick up the utensil._ _

__"No, that's okay. I'm sorry I scared ya," He chuckled, an awkward silence building between them before she turned back around to finish plating the stir-fry she made. He was slightly in awe, her looks had somehow improved since the last time he lucidly remembered her. Her skin was brighter, eyes suddenly brown, hair seemingly more silky...and her shy smile was kind of cute._ _

__"Your eyes... they're not purple anymore," He pointed out, leaning against the counter across from the stove._ _

__"Oh," She laughed a bit as she set the last plate on the table. "That was my...other side, I'm more myself now than I was before. Sorry about getting you mixed up in all this."_ _

__"I should be apologizing to you," He shook his head with a slight grin. "I can't believe we went at it for two days, I wasn't myself at all."_ _

__She flushed with a crooked smile and nodded, turning away in embarrassment at the mention of their activities._ _

__"I hope you're hungry," Lucy said quickly to change the subject, motioning for him to approach the table. "I never get to cook for myself, so I went a little overboard."_ _

__"Starving, actually. Thanks a bunch." He drooled a bit as he took a seat, digging into the practical feast she crafted for him. Natsu lost himself in the meal for a little while after moaning over her amazing skills, though looked up to notice that she wasn't eating anything but a small bowl of fruit._ _

__"You're not going to eat? I'd feel bad finishing this on my own,"_ _

__"I can't eat anything besides fruit." She explained, "Well, you know, besides...but it doesn't do much other than take away hunger pangs."_ _

__What she had said the night they met flashed into his mind for a moment, a frown spreading across his lips. "How long has it been since you ate from anyone?"_ _

__"I-I'm not sure," She bubbled awkwardly, folding her legs crisscross on her chair. "It's been so long, I really lost control of myself the other day when I caught your scent."_ _

__"Eh?! That's terrible, no one should have to live like that." He huffed, her expression surprised at his intense concern._ _

__"I'm pretty used to it by now," She shrugged him off, trying her best to fight off the impressed blush that rose to her cheeks. "I don't want to live my life sleeping with random guys, even though I need to."_ _

__Lucy sighed as she popped a grape into her mouth. "But I haven't felt this great in years if I'm being honest, I had no idea how weak my body was this whole time. I hope I didn't steal too much of your energy."_ _

__"I was crazy in heat," Natsu said to reassure her. "I'm surprised to see that you're okay. I know when my instincts take over that I don't hold back."_ _

__"That explains why you seem like such a different person," She giggled, the sound bubbly and rang like a chorus of bells in his ears. "I wasn't expecting you to be so nice,"_ _

__"Oi," Natsu pouted as she continued to laugh, his lips betraying as they pulled up in a sweet smile._ _

__"I hope your family isn't worried about you, going missing in the middle of the week couldn't have been a good thing."_ _

__"Don't worry about them, they're overseas at the moment. My friends'll probably gimme hell for not picking up my phone, though."_ _

__They continued to speak lightly through their meal, Lucy much more engaging than Natsu assumed, and she felt the same about him. He thought she was incredibly adorable and surprisingly had a sharp tongue at times. She remembered him to be overly dominant (not that she minded) and strict, his demeanor hard and animalistic during their hazy night. But he was goofy and aloof, her heart clenching wildly whenever he grinned so widely. She never thought someone with his personality would be so charming, but he was incredibly endearing. Their meal had come to a surprisingly quick end, the sun suddenly gone, and the two somewhat reluctant to part._ _

__"So, um, thank you again," She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he stood in the doorway. "I had a lot of fun."_ _

__"Me too," He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he thought of more to say. "I don't remember much, but you were...amazing." They stood quietly as they blushed, kicking their feet and laughing clumsily as they made eye contact on and off._ _

__"When you get hungry again, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to see me," Natsu gulped as her timid brown eyes met his nervous emerald ones, her arms folding behind her back nervously._ _

__"...You really mean that?" Lucy asked, her cheeks flaming as he nodded._ _

__"I don't want you going hungry, 'specially if I know I can help you out." He shrugged, looking away as she smiled. "And I want to see you again too. You're a pretty cool girl,"_ _

__"Then let me give you my number," Their hands were both mildly shaking as they shared their infrared codes, both letting out a shy breath as they received each other's contact. Natsu felt a rise of courage in his chest as he dipped down for a moment, hand against her cheek as he molded his lips to hers in a soft embrace._ _

__"Just a snack to ho-" He started as he pulled away, Lucy quick to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. He purred as her tongue slipped into his mouth, both swirling around each other, his hand traveling to the small of her back to pull her closer. He hit her front door as it closed, the two of them sliding to the floor as want bubbled madly up their throats. Natsu panted as she pulled away, one eye brown and the other its familiar purple as she rolled against his forming hard on._ _

__"I hope it's not too much to ask...but would you please stay the night?"_ _

__"...Y-Yeah, whatever ya want, Luce,"_ _


	2. Secret

Natsu snorted as he woke up, groggily turning to the window and seeing the moon high in the sky. His eyes cast down to the naked blonde snuggled against him, mumbling in her sleep as he sat up. He grabbed his phone from Lucy's bedside table, seeing that messages from his friends had continued to pile up until they stopped around midnight. It was half-past three in the morning, and school would in a couple of hours. 

He softly peeled Lucy's arms away from his torso, placing her carefully under the duvet as he crawled out of bed. He tiptoed around and found his clothes strewn about, quietly shuffling around as he got dressed. He finished buckling his belt as she began to stir from her sleep.

"Natsu...?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, pulling the blanket upwards to cover herself.

"I didn't mean to wake ya up, sorry." He grinned sheepishly and finished dressing. "I've got school, so I figured I should go,"

"Yeah, that makes sense.'' She nodded, the air tense for a moment as he took a seat at her side.

"Call me, okay? Or you can find me if you're hungry again, I'm sure. " He smiled, moving to dip her hair behind her ear.

"You can call me too if your heat is still a problem,"

"I will." He chuckled, both smiling shyly, Natsu's hand still on Lucy's cheek. The dragon was a bit reluctant to leave, giving the succubus one last chaste kiss before exiting her home.

The walk home was graciously chilling, calming his thoughts of the blonde that so easily stole his thoughts, the feeling of her lips still faint on his skin. He hid his grin behind his scarf at the lasting memory of their sweeter round of love-making, neither wrapped in the intense thrall of heat. Instead, both of them were more lucid and able to learn the sensitive spots of each other's bodies. The phantom of her moans lingered in his ear along with her warm breath, panting as he leaned over her, lining his tip with her entrance. She was tight and molded around his length, back arching as he kissed the entrance of her womb.

The next morning, Erza was ready to beat down his door, alarm clock screaming in his ear to wake him up. Natsu groaned and rolled out of bed, not bothering to answer the screaming Valkyrie that slammed her fist against the wood, instead choosing to get ready for his return to school. He walked outside soon enough with a yawn, yelping as he ducked to avoid her vicious punch, Erza surprised to see the dragon unscathed.

"You disappear for two days, finally answer a call and hang up, only to say you're alright on Script?!* What the hell?!" He squeaked as she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in for a suffocating hug.

"S-Sorry, I got stuck helping out a friend, the time kind of got away from us," He coughed out as she let him go, the redhead huffing at the sound of his lame excuse.

"Someone that doesn't go to our school? Who? You're not getting into fights, are you?" She glared, Natsu shaking his head rapidly.

"N-No! Don't worry... it shouldn't happen again!" He brushed the issue off, walking ahead of her and hoping she would drop the subject. He was grateful that she did, heaving as she smacked a handful of papers against his chest.

"Here, your missing work. Don't think you're going to get out of doing it." He sighed and continued to listen as she filled him in on the subjects they'd gone over, his weekends now dedicated to her makeup lessons.

"Looks like you found flame brain," Natsu rolled his eyes as his rival, the ice devil, rounded the street corner ahead of them with Lisanna by his side.

"Natsu!" She exhaled, jumping to give him a long, overdue hug. "You had me so worried, are you alright?"

"Just fine, Lis! Sorry about scarin' ya." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing soft circles onto her back. Gray threw Erza a look and she pulled him to walk behind the pink and white pair, whispering her suspicions.

"He's not telling me where he was or who he was with," She frowned. "I think he might be getting into trouble with someone."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Gray scoffed.

Natsu sighed as he settled back into the rhythm of his school days, free from the shackles of his heat that would have been weighing on him if not for Lucy's help. Their small group walked into the classroom, friends greeting him and saying how glad they were to see him return.

"The hell? Salamander, you fuckin' reek," Gajeel turned his nose up at his cousin, Natsu paling as the others curiously sniffed him, unable to pick up whatever the iron dragon could.

"Eh?! You lookin' for a fight?!" Quickly turning the tables before the pierced boy could inquire any further on what was most definitely Lucy's scent, Natsu pounced on his cousin and started an overzealous fight.

~000~

"Lu-chan! There you are!" Levy gasped as the blonde walked into the classroom – Juvia and Cana beside the pixie.

"Juvia was worried! Lucy-san wasn't answering any of her messages!" The two blue-haired girls clamored around her desk, surprised as well to see her with an oddly healthy glow.

"S-Sorry guys, I was...preoccupied with a friend." She blushed, ignoring the splitting grin present on Cana's features.

"Oho, Lucy, did you actually give in and have a meal?" Lucy groaned and hid her face in her hands as her friends gasped, Cana whooping in their small circle as she pulled forward a chair. "Tell us about him!"

"Did Lucy-san find her own Gray-sama?!" The syren swooned momentarily over her boyfriend, one they all refused to believe actually existed, the blonde shaking her head.

"N-Not exactly! He's a dragon…his name is Natsu," They cooed as she continued to tell the story of their meeting, timidly elaborating the two-day hole they had been trapped in.

"Eh?! Lucy! I'm so proud!" Cana squealed, wrapping her arms eagerly around the blonde.

"I wouldn't think you'd get along with a stranger like that," Levy hummed, the blonde sighing with a nod.

"It was really uncomfortable when I woke up," She fidgeted with her fingers, concerned eyes of the other three falling upon her shy expression. "But...I don't know, the way he was...holding me, it took forever to get him to let go. And he was so warm, and his arms were so muscular, gosh...and his chest; when you look up, and he's biting his lip, and his fingers are in your hair-"

"L-Lucy-san!" Juvia squealed with a blush, snapping the girl out of her momentary trance. Levy was equally or possibly more embarrassed while the fortune teller was practically popping the champagne.

"O-Oops..."

Lucy spent the day a bit more distracted that she would have preferred, especially since she finally had enough energy to focus. There was a rumble in her tummy that she knew was hunger, craving the flavor she had been so long by deprived of. She felt like it would have been a bit too eager and needy to call Natsu after the long while they spent together, but she couldn't help staying away.

Natsu's heart leaped in his throat at the sight of Lucy's sudden text, the voices of his friends around him becoming almost mute. They watched him suspiciously as he was quick to stand up from their table; they were having a drink at a cafe near the school.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lisanna asked gingerly as he prepared to leave in a hurry.

"I've gotta go meet someone, I'll see you guys later," He waved, almost speed walking as he headed for the door.

"The hell is he off to see? As if that bastard knows anyone other than us." Gray scoffed, Gajeel eyeing his cousin as he blended into the crowd outside.

"Salamander kept me from sayin' anything earlier, but he's got a chick's scent all over him." Gajeel pointed out, the group simultaneously choking on their tea.

"E-Eh?! A girl?!" Erza blushed, coughing into a napkin.

"There's no way, that dorky idiot could tell a girl from a fistfight." Gray shook his head, Lisanna contemplating silently as the metal dragon continued.

"I gotta see whoever he's meeting up with. You in, popsicle?" The ice devil snickered with a nod, the two high-fiving as they got up to leave.

"I-I'm coming too! Just to make sure he isn't getting himself into trouble," The valkyrie huffed, dragging along the reluctant white-haired girl as well.

"Heya, Luce," Natsu grinned as he approached the blonde sitting on a bench in the park where the two agreed to meet up.

"Natsu!" Lucy hid her smile with a cough, trying not to seem too excited as she stood up from her seat on a bench. "Sorry to call you out already...I'm still a bit antsy."

"No worries, really. I'm happy to see you." Her heart fluttered as he took her hand in his, leading the two towards her place. "Another reason to ignore my homework, y'know? I wouldn't be able to do anythin' knowin' that you're hungry."

"I can help you if you're stuck on something, I'm a pretty smart student." She giggled as he began swinging their locked hands back and forth.

"Eh? That'd be great, I suck at English and Japanese, really good at Chem though, if you're ever confused." Their conversation spilled as easily as it had the night before, the duo much more comfortable as they walked through the fresh air, laughing and talking about their day at school.

"You actually know Gray? We thought Juvia was making him up, that's hi-" Her sentence was cut short as the wind blew, his scent smacking into her face and making her trip a bit over the tips of her toes. Natsu caught the blonde, anxious as he noticed her sudden quivering knees.

"You alright, Luce? We're right outside your place, hold on okay?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just your scent," She stuttered, Natsu shyly biting his lip, happy as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You smell really good."

"Save it for your room, weirdo," He snickered before opening the door to her apartment building. "I'll give ya somethin' better than my scent,"

"Wow..." Gray whistled at the sight of the two as they entered her building.

"Oh, sick, I heard that! They're so fucking each other! I didn't think that loser knew what a girl was!" Gajeel howled with laughter, both he and the devil near tears.

"I-I think we should go… I'm sure Natsu wouldn't like it if we were spying on him like this." Lisanna sighed, fanning the overly flustered redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *oh yeah, "Script" is a social media app I made up lawl


	3. Delight

Their relationship toggled on the line of friendship and being an official couple, Natsu and Lucy practically in their own world whenever they got together. It was more often than not Natsu would use the excuse to see Lucy with a lie pertaining to his English homework. Erza was always around to teach him so he didn't really need to see the blonde for that reason, but going a whole school day without her left him starved for her company. His chest would flutter whenever they got together in the park before heading to Lucy's apartment. Even the simple act of holding hands as they walked was enough to stir him.

They usually completed their homework as intended, toes poking at each other from under the small table in her room as they giggled and smiled at one another. It was hard to ignore the constant sexual tension, between Natsu's general lust and Lucy's intuition to seduce him; the simple act of tying up her hair was enough to have a blush crawling up his face as her neck was so inviting...

At some point they'd be by each other's side, Lucy crawling into his lap with a coy smile, unable to resist the scent that pleasantly wafted under her nose. Natsu was more than happy to receive the blonde when she wanted to indulge in a meal, even when she wasn't especially starved. Lucy tried to reign herself in on certain days, afraid having too much sex with Natsu would end up harming his seemingly unlimited and evergrowing levels of energy.

The days when their fun lasted a bit too long and the night was upon them before they knew it, the dragon would go out for groceries and have Lucy cook, something she was more than happy to do for him. Their goodbyes would run long as well, both standing in the entryway of her door and oh so lovingly whisper goodbyes with dopey sweet eyes. Lucy would sigh and slip down to her floor as she closed the door behind him, flushed cheeks hot in her palms as she squealed to herself.

It was a bit too sexy at times when Natsu would get up from her bed and re-buckle his belt, putting on one of the few t-shirts he thought to leave in her room. Lucy licked her lips at the sight but kept herself from tugging it undone and indulging in the musky flavor of his hidden length. Her memories from their day together danced around her head, her hand already on her phone to text him another good night.

Not only did Lucy need Natsu, but there were times when his own heat would flurry out of control. It was once a month that he had to suppress his wild side, pills getting him through the day until he could meet with Lucy. After a trial and error, they learned it wasn't a good idea to let Natsu off his medication until the weekend where they could afford to go missing for a couple of days, due to his pent up behavior. Neither could forget the next two-day disappearance when Natsu abruptly woke from another period of forgone memories, Lucy by his side, naked and delirious. He made sure she was alright, the blonde somewhat drunk on his fluid, the sticky substance still plastered to her inner thighs.

_"Your dragon really knows what he's doing…" Lucy hummed lazily as she came in and out of consciousness, Natsu hissing as he pressed alcohol-soaked cotton balls to the plethora of nail scratches down his arms and along his back. ___

__His friends continued to pretend to be oblivious to the whole situation, not bothering to follow him again when Gajeel could smell just how much time he been with the mystery girl._ _

__"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy moaned as his lips trailed down her neck, both sweating as he cranked up the heat, something she found overly enjoyable when they were together._ _

__Her back arched from the mattress, Natsu crouched over her as he continued to teasingly assault her body. Both sets of fingers undid her shirt quickly, tossing it halfway across the room as he watched Lucy tug her bra off for him._ _

__"Gosh, you're so beautiful." He panted against her skin, mind hazy as he drowned in her scent and felt her manipulation beg for more._ _

__Lucy felt her more rouge side smirk, proud to have pulled such a boy into their web, the dragon creating waves of pleasure that fed to her shores one after another. She groaned as he rocked his hard-on against her sodden panties, eyes meeting as he continued to torture her bosom._ _

__She didn't bother to word her wants, rising strength enabling her to push him onto his back. Natsu felt his toes curl as he watched her slide down the zipper of his pants, tips of her fingers always teasing the ridge of his dick. The lips he adored wrapped around him eagerly, Lucy unable to hide her delighted eye roll as she took him in her mouth. The dragon watched as she slurped on his length, the succubus begging for his flavor to be splattered across the plane of her tongue._ _

__"S-Shit…!" He tightly grabbed her hair, cock twitching as he came for her, once never enough. Natsu tasted himself as she kissed him, lips eager to lead him on for more, praising him for his response to feed her._ _

__Lucy sighed as she felt him entering, splendidly stretched by the dragon she had come to worship. He never allowed her to look away as they became one, sharing a passionate kiss laced with confession of the appreciation and trust he had for her._ _

__They drowned in the endless and deep sea of pleasure, both satisfied with their arrangement knowing that their hearts could never be stolen._ _

__"I think we should say something, I don't like the idea of Natsu hiding something from us," Erza frowned as the four stood in her home, all about to intrude on their dragon friend as the weekend had come upon them. "I-I mean, who knows if he's being s-safe?! I'm sure Grandine and Igneel would be upset if we didn't try our best to make sure he was okay."_ _

__"Do we have to? It's already sick enough knowing Natsu plows it into that chick every other day." Gajeel shrugged, earning a cold glare from the red-haired beast._ _

__"Wouldn't he know what he's doing? It's been like six months. I haven't heard squat about him getting her pregnant so, I don't see the need to interfere." Gray agreed with the metal dragon, Lisanna unable to chime in on her opinions for the boy she intended to get over her feelings for._ _

__"Still! I feel it's important we check up on him." The valkyrie expresses confidently as she led the group next door. They knocked on the door, Erza the only one with a chest puffed proudly. Her sense of justice and righteousness began to crumble as the mystery blonde opened the door._ _


	4. Home

"Oh! Hello there…" Lucy spoke shyly as she stood in the doorway, the four shocked to have finally come face to face with the girl who Natsu had been hiding.

"U-Um...W—Y-You…" Gray pushed Erza out of the way as a blush overcame her, cracking a smile as he introduced himself.

"I'm Gray, one of Natsu's friends. Is he here right now?" She nodded with a slight twist to her lip, looking over her shoulder as the pink-haired boy had yet to appear.

"Sure, he's upstairs, do you guys want to come in? We were just about to have lunch," They were momentarily taken aback by her kindness for complete and total strangers, but Gajeel pushed his way through as he caught a whiff of whatever was cooking.

"I won't turn ya down on a good meal, bunny girl. And I don't mind busting in on the Salamander's weekend." The metal dragon snickered as the others followed behind him and made themselves comfortable.

"So you're one of Natsu's friends too?" Lisanna asked as she led them to the kitchen table, plates already laid out along with the virtual feast she had prepared.

"You could say that," She laughed nervously as she stepped into the kitchen to finish plating the last dish of fried rice. "We met by chance a while back, I help him with homework most of the time. Or cook since he can't do anything without his mother around."

"You got that right," Gajeel scoffed with a laugh, his nose twitching as he tried to ignore the stench of his cousin sticking so concretely to her skin. Their scents mixed together and filled the family home, unsettling the other dragon as he felt like he was intruding in someone else's den.

"I'm glad he's keeping up with his studying, at least." Erza sighed to herself as she still kept an anxious eye on the blonde.

"But I'm glad we can finally meet! Natsu hasn't told me much about you guys," Lucy smiled as she reapproached the table and ushered a hand telling them all to take a seat. "Although I know you a bit, Gray. I'm close friends with Juvia."

"Eh? No kidding, small world." He cracked a smile at her curt nod. "She doesn't tell me much about her friends either."

"Water woman would rather die than herself anymore 'competition'." The studded boy snorted and an uproar of laughter sparked between them all before they grabbed plates and let their mouths water over the meal ready to serve.

"Oh!" Lucy interrupted as the four prepared to dig in. "I made these all with chili and ghost pepper extract, Natsu said he wanted his food extra spicy today,"

"'Course he did," Gajeel grunted and set back down his plate, the others following suit and rising from their chairs, sharing the collective thought to leave the two alone.

"Luce, where did you put my p—" Natsu began as he walked into the room, his voice quickly caught in his throat and eyes wide at the sight of his other friends at the table. His hand tightened around the towel at his hips and rose to hide the curls of pink hair meeting at the center of his defined v-line. "...pants…"

"...U-Um! We were just leaving!" Lisanna sputtered with a harsh blush as she pulled on Erza's hand and dragged her stiff self toward the front door.

"Good to see ya, fire dick." Gray snickered as he slapped Natsu's back in passing, Gajeel offering a knowing look before the intruders left for the day.

Lucy swallowed thickly with a sheepish smile as the door clicked closed, the dragon still a bit frozen with a tight hand on his hip.

"Sorry, I thought it'd be rude if I didn't invite them in," She fidgeted as he blinked and turned to face her with a shake of his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Luce. Those idiots would've forced their way in if you hadn't let them." He chuckled and flashed his grin to calm her nervousness. "I'm just glad they didn't see any more of me."

"Your pants are in the dryer with the rest of our clothes." Lucy giggled as he sighed with a nod, returning to his bedroom to find a different pair. She returned to the kitchen to prepare her fruit bowl but didn't need much to eat as she hadn't really had the chance to let her hunger build. The two hadn't long since been tied up in bed, Natsu's heat fluctuating in and out since Friday after school. Lucy came to stay with him for the weekend and felt extremely lucky those four hadn't made an appearance when he was riled up.

"I think we're gonna have to heat the food up later," Natsu groaned as he sauntered into the kitchen, sweatpants low on his hips as his skin was suddenly damp with perspiration. "I'm gettin' another wave over here."

"O-Oh alright, should I put it a-" The blonde began, only to be cut off as Natsu turned her around in his hold and molded his lips against hers, swallowing her words. His expel of pheromones made her ache with delirium, his heat stealing her rationality in an instant.

The dragon lifted her in his arms, Lucy whining as he pinned her to the fridge. The cold metal against her back fought with the fire that swam through her skin, the sensation adding to her pleasure as he nudged her shirt to rest above her bare breasts. She blushed as he grinned, fire coated tongue lashing against her hardened pink buds.

"Ah...Luce...you smell so good," He spoke against her skin, sharp teeth subtly biting into the plump flesh of her breast. "Fuck...and you taste so goddamn sweet,"

"N-Natsu..." It was embarrassing for her to listen to his word vomiting when she wasn't underneath the spell of her own mind, having the memory of each compliment he laid upon her body too much for her thoughts when she was alone. 

"You're already wet, huh? Don't worry, I'll give it to ya real good," He smirked and rubbed his hard-on against her panty-clad center.

"D-Do we need to take our time? We've been at it for hours already, let's just go upstairs," She mewled as he assaulted her neck with a flurry of deep kisses. 

"Not a bad idea," He panted, golden eyes filled with lust as he tempted her to meet his lips again. He walked them upstairs blindly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing into the feeling of their kisses. His tongue took long strokes against hers before pulling it into his mouth. The soothing exchange ended when he tossed the succubus onto his bed, tugging his pants below his thick boner. Lucy felt an instant desire run through her body at the sight, the dragon showing himself off with a smirk. 

"C'mon, strip already, Luce," Natsu hummed, gripping his length from the base and rubbing his hand up and down the curve of it, precum slick in his palm. "I'm gettin' all hot without ya,"

"H-How's this?" She nudged off her skirt and panties, shyly spreading her legs to reveal her swollen and soaked folds. Her heart skipped an immodest beat as Natsu's eye color shifted into their familiar gold, red scales outlining the frame of his body. 

"Oh..." Natsu purred and licked his lips. "No way you're leaving this room today,"

Erza spent the rest of the weekend still suspicious of the two and waited in anticipation to see just how long it would take her to leave. The other three left her to stake out the front door of the Dragneel household, their aim to forget seeing the curl of pink hair rising from under Natsu's belly button. She lived across from him so it didn't take much effort to sit at her bedroom window and keep her eyes cast on his door.

The valkyrie saw as the door finally opened the next morning, Lucy idling on the front porch with her hand in Natsu's. She yawned and strained her eyes as the two seemed to be talking, taking their time to say their goodbyes. Her eyes widened and quickly turned away from the scene that quickly unfolded, Natsu suddenly kissing the blonde before she was dragged back inside.

"I-I've seen too much," Erza huffed, a hand over her unsteady heart as she resolved to never speak of what she saw.

The dragon and succubus always had a hard time saying goodbye to each other after a healthy day or weekend spent together. There was just something so addicting about the other that they couldn't give up until the very last second they needed to part. Even the smallest touch with their fingers flowed sparks between them and gave them a craving to hold each other.

Lucy sat on the floor in the doorway, her back pressed against the wood as her gaze shook passionately at Natsu kissing his way up her arm.

"Don't look at me like that," She whined as his lips burned into her skin, teeth teasing their sensitivity. "I really do have to go home,"

"I know," He sighed, his kisses pressing into the column of her neck and pulling more lewd sounds from her. "But I can't stop. It's not even my heat, Luce. I just can't let you go."

"I know," She let out a breathy chuckle, crooning as his hands found their way under her shirt. "But you know we'll never leave your room if we keep doing this. It was just two hours ago that we..."

"Isn't that okay?" Lucy's lip quivered into a smile and Natsu grinned as he looked up from her chest, a chaste kiss shared between them.

"Just...one more time," The blonde gave in as his teeth grazed lowly on her throat. Natsu's rumbling purrs increased and they pulled each other close, melted and lust-filled eyes speaking for them as they got up to return to his room.


	5. Love

Lucy bounced on the buck of Natsu's hips as he met her own, her hands steadying herself on his stomach. He groaned as their skin slapped together again, their dark eyes locked together as they moved in sync. She mewled, both of his hands bruising into her rear before one moved forward to abuse her sensitivity.

"Natsu…" Her pants grew, and their speed picked up, the air filled with the sound of their movement. Lucy licked her lips as she watched the sweat bead down Natsu's nape, his canines gripping the edge of his plumped bottom lip as his climax approached.

"Oh god, Luce…" He flinched as her walls clamped around his length, his back arching and curving into the pressure of her hips on his. The succubus fell weakly onto his chest, their sweat mixing and the two subsequently falling from their highs.

"How many times does that make this?" Lucy sighed with a lopsided smile, looking up to the dragon who chuckled, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't keep count anymore," He snickered and leaned over to kiss her forehead, his eyes cast on her beautiful afterglow, proof that she had eaten well that day. "But the sun's getting low, we haven't gotten to our homework yet,"

"Since when did you care if we got any homework done?" Lucy laughed and smacked his chest as it rose with his own. "Should I get up to make some dinner?"

"Eh? You're stayin' right here with me," He scoffed and rolled to face her, pulling her blanket over them and cozying closer to the blonde who snuggled into his chest. "I don't want to get out of bed yet. Jus' let me hold you."

"Mm, that feels nice," She let her eyes fluttered closed as his hand massaged the base of her skull, the breeze from her cracked window coming through and stealing the heat that had built up in the room. His other hand fell to the middle of her back as she rested atop it, holding her close as Lucy wrapped her on around his neck with her cheek pressed against him. Natsu purred and nuzzled his nose into the crown of her head, spellbound by her scent that mixed with his. She giggled as he lightly kissed her forehead, peppering soft touches and nudges. He moved to her cheek and smiled as she did, his lips settling on the full apple of her cheek, his fingers slowing their movement.

"Lucy," He mumbled against her skin as she turned to face him, their eyes smiling before they shared a soft kiss. They parted slowly, lips sliding apart until they came back together, molding together almost perfectly. His fingers curled in her hair as did her own, their kisses measured and lazy. The blonde caught her bottom lip into her mouth as Natsu lifted himself up and caged her underneath him. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again, holding himself up on his elbows to avoid crushing her too heavily.

"Natsu," The light sigh that passed through her lips was followed by his hand softly caressing the side of her face. "I can feel you on my hip, you know,"

"Then spread your legs for me, cutie," He snickered as Lucy giggled and slapped his chest lightly, the succubus letting out a low gasp as he reentered her. 

~000~

"I think I'm in love..." Lucy whined as she fell into Cana's hold as their friends gathered for lunch, clinging to the brunette and subtly consuming the waves of her emitting sexual energy.

"That's been obvious for a long time," Levy huffed as Juvia covered her full mouth and nodded along with the pixie.

"Lucy-san's skin is always glowing, and Juvia can even eat a little from Lucy-san's energy!" The syren snickered, cutting her laughter short as she began to choke on some rice.

"You spend more time with him than us, you know. It's no wonder that you fell in love." Cana hummed as she pat the blonde's head and drank from whatever she had wrapped up in a brown paper bag.

"That's true... I'm sorry," Lucy sighed as she lifted herself from Cana's lap.

"Juvia's happy that Lucy-san's happy," Juvia shook her head as she set down her bento box. "Lucy-san never let herself eat until she met Natsu-san, Juvia and the others don't want to get in the way."

"Yeah, Lu-chan," Levy added as the blonde began to tear up. "We still get to see you here at school, and you haven't had anything to eat since you almost knocked out Loke in the seventh grade. It's good for you to be with him! We want you to take care of yourself before you worry about taking care of us."

"And I'm all for you having a shit ton of sex, Lulu, his dick has to be grade-A if you can't stand to be away from him." Cana roared and slapped her knee as Lucy hid her face in her hands.

"I'll take a break from seeing him this week," She pushed her fingers together as a shy gesture, her blush steaming as her friends whooped and began to plan anything and everything they could fit in.

~000~

"Eh?! Erza and Jellal have a date?! When did this happen?!" Natsu gaped as he and his friends sat in a circle on the roof of their school building, the five also gossiping as their lunch period ensued.

"If you ever bothered hanging out with us after school, you would know that he came up to our table at Mira-nee's and asked her out. It was super romantic." Lisanna stuck her tongue at the pinkette who pouted and stuffed his cheeks with a lunch he'd packed with Lucy's leftovers.

"I-It's not a big deal," Erza tried to cough through her embarrassment, not fooling anyone as her blush deeply matched her hair color. "I don't think it...he–it's not a big deal!"

"Sure, sure." Gray rolled his eyes and yelped to avoid Erza's flustered strike of her elbow aiming for his side.

"You'll end up knocking Jellal out if you don't learn to control that embarrassment. Otherwise, you'll cause a scene at the aquarium," Gajeel clapped hand with the ice devil, the iron dragon shrieking and dodging the chopsticks she aimed at his head.

"Anything else I missed? You guys don't have to keep me out of the loop," The fire dragon grumbled and annoyingly chewed on a piece of chili crusted chicken.

"It happened yesterday, don't get your panties in a twist, flame brain. But you were with Lucy, it's not like we text about those things anyway, so you couldn't have found out until today." Gray said as Natsu continued to brood but nodded in the acceptance of his time concentrated on the blonde succubus.

"Although, it would be nice if you spent a little more time with us," Lisanna hummed and swung a strip of beef for the dragon to snap his teeth at. "We haven't hung out at all like we used to. Mira-nee hasn't had a chance to make fire chicken since you've been busy these last few months."

"That's true…" Natsu sighed and fell onto his back, watching the clouds pass as he came to his conclusion. "I'll let Luce know that I can't see her for a little while, then."

"You sure your girlfriend is going to be alright with that?" Gajeel countered, receiving a quick glare from his cousin.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." He said as if provoked to revolt the statement, his voice harsh and clear.

"Oh, c' mon, Salamander, who're you kidding? As if you two don't go at it like ya're mates. You mark the bunny girl yet?"

"Talk about her like that again, and I'll char your shitty hair, metal breath." Natsu spat with a harsh glare, Gray countering the waves of heat he produced with a chilly wind. "You don't know anything about her."

"No fighting!" Erza stood up and got between the two before anything could further escalate. "Don't make me smack you two."

"Yeah, calm down, Natsu, it's okay." Lisanna settled a hand onto his bicep, wincing slightly as his heat reddened her palm.

"There has to be some reason you're bangin' her, your house smelled like a fuckin' den the last time we were there." Lisanna yelped and rolled away as Natsu burst into flames, a blast firing from his heels and ramming into his cousin at top speed and knocking him off the roof in one fell swoop.

"I think you would know by now not to let what Gajeel says get to you." Lisanna shook her head as she dabbed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball onto the cut of his forehead, cleaning the dripping blood from the edge of his scalp. They sat together in the nurse's office while Erza roughly patched up the other dragon in the student council room.

"Stupid brat always wants to get me in trouble with Erza." He hissed as she started cleaning another scratch, his hand holding the bruise on his waist from where the valkyrie cold-cocked him. "But he had no right talking about Lucy like that."

"You two really aren't dating? You spent a lot of time with her," The shapeshifter asked with a lump in her throat, but pushed herself to continue the conversation.

"Nah, we're just friends...good friends, we help each other out."

"You sound like you're hiding something," The white-haired girl giggled as she pasted a couple of band-aids to his skin and got up from her seat to grab some fresh cotton pads.

"Keep a secret for me? It's not really my place to say," She nodded and sat back down, soaking another pad. "Lucy is a succubus and she was starvin' herself until the day we met, so I help her out by feeding her, and she helps me out when I'm in heat, too. We're friends with benefits, I guess, but I really care about Luce. I...I can't get enough of her, I love her. I know I shouldn't, but I do."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with loving her," Lisanna smiled softly as she cleaned his bicep. "Is that why what Gajeel said set you off?"

"That dick was talkin' about her like we do it just to sleep together but it's not meaningless…" He sighed, furrowing his brows and propping up one elbow on his knee to rest his chin. "Dragons...we can only love one person like that...we mate for life, but...just the way me 'n Luce started out…I don't know if she wants me for life, y' know? It's not my place to be anything more than her friend."

Lisanna's movements slowed as she watched Natsu's face twist and falter, his head shaking until he sighed and held his forehead. She sighed as well and stood to face him, gathering his face in her hands and pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"It's painfully obvious how much you love her," She laughed as he pouted with an embarrassed blush. "And since when were you someone who doubted himself? You have every right to want to have something more with her. I'm sure Lucy loves you just as much, as little as I know her; she seems like a wonderful person. Especially if she cooks so much for your bottomless stomach."

"You always know what to say, Lis, thank you." Natsu beamed with a bright grin, his cheeks still squished between her hands.

"Let me go get your gym clothes, don't move." She said and flicked his forehead, taking her leave as Natsu nodded and flipped his phone out of his pocket to speak with Lucy.

Lisanna let go of the tension she held back, her shoulders slumping as she made her way down the hall. Her hands quivered, and her heart beat unsteadily in her chest.

"I guess it's good to know I never stood a chance," She whispered with a soft smile gracing her lips, her heel clicks echoing as her steps led her back to their classroom.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu grinned to himself as he felt his heart flutter at the sound of her voice.

"I was just about to call you, how funny. What's up? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that I might not be able to see you for the rest of the week." He frowned to himself, pacing around the room as his throat tightened slightly from his nervousness.

"Oh, it's actually the same on my end! I'm spending some more time with my friends since we haven't had time for one another recently."

"I guess it works out, then." He chuckled, "But let me know if you need me, I'll come runnin' to ya even if it's the middle of the night."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who would call me." She hummed with a giggle. "Do you think you have enough of my leftovers at your place?"

"For your information, Luce." He pursed his lips as he held back a laugh. "I was takin' care of my meals before I met you and your crazy good chicken. So I'll be just fine. I mean it though, call me if you need me, even if it's 2 a.m, it doesn't have to be if you're hungry either. You can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, okay, I promise." He could hear her smile on the other end, his own lips splitting along with hers. "Bye, Natsu."

"Bye, Luce."

To say the week went by slowly was an understatement. The two had become such a huge part of one another's lives, it was painfully impossible to ignore the hole the other's absence soon created. It was Tuesday, and they made dinner plans for Sunday, was that really such a long time to be apart?

It was a little unnerving to begin their after-school time without immediately running off to meet the other and to instead walk the opposite way and sit down in a cafe rather than the park they always met up in. Instead of each other, they ate fruity and oily meals, Natsu distracted by spices and Lucy indulging on milkshakes. Their hands felt empty as they walked alongside their friends and talked about random nonsense, fingers thrumming without the warmth of their partner. By the time the sun cast its shadow over the moon, it was noticeable how there was still a bit of time to see each other at this twilight hour. But even with an excuse to finish their homework at the last minute, they knew they'd only get tied up in bed.

The two ignored their feelings as they played with their friends, movie nights and fun dates filling up their time. Neither needed to feed on the other, but they were sure at that point in their relationship, the intention to help feed and control one another was no longer their main goal.

They didn't need to have sex, Lucy knew. Or at least as much as they did have sex, there was no real reason to ever do it as much as they usually did. Natsu's heat was once a month and lasted a little over two days, while Lucy only needed a meal every week or so. She didn't feel the slightest bit weak, even as their third day apart rolled by, but she still craved the boy.

She felt cold, and her heart beat emptily. By all accounts, she was fine but felt as though a fire had died out in her chest. She couldn't even sleep without constant tossing and turning, her body stiff and head thumping with a dull ache. Her other half pestered her to visit Natsu, and she knew she could call him, but Lucy felt she could stick it out.

"I wonder if I relied too much on him," Lucy sighed to herself as she stared at the waning moon from her window. Staying away from Natsu seemed like it would prove it she really loved him or felt her attachment solely because he was kind enough to feed her. But when she instinctively reached an arm out to grab his phantom body, she felt sick without him by her side. She missed his warmth and strong arms, she missed the heat of his breath as it blew onto her forehead as they slept, she missed the way he whispered sweet nothings about her beauty as they basked in the sweat of their sex, and she missed his good morning mumbles he said while kissing her cheek.

"Only a few more days…"

~000~

"Do we really have to go dress shopping with you two?" Gray grumbled, groaning with an oof as Erza delivered an elbow to his gut.

"Of course you do!" Lisanna exasperated as she smacked his arm lightly. "We need your opinion on her clothes for her date with Jellal. We all have to help out."

"I don't think any of us know what Jellal likes," Natsu said, and a shiver ran down his spine as the small group entered the shopping mall. "We barely talk to him as it is."

"That's not the point," The youngest Strauss rolled her eyes and led them into a random store, Erza taking nervous steps as soon as they entered the boutique.

"Erza bein' girly is not something I need to see," Gajeel grumbled under his breath, and Gray snickered in response.

"Shush! Be supportive!" Lisanna scolded them before leading the valkyrie through the clothes racks and parked the three to wait for her to change while they picked things out.

"Boring…" Natsu crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, his eyes moving to follow the stream of people walking on the other side of the glass.

~000~

"What do you think of this one, Juvia?" Lucy asked as she stepped out of the dressing room, twirling in the white sundress she had put on.

"Lucy-san looks pretty in that one, but Juvia thinks it looks too summery. If Lucy-san is going to dinner with Natsu-san, then Lucy-san should get a cute coat and something warm."

"Take it from the one of us who's actually been on a date," Levy quibbled and puffed her cheeks as the blonde reentered the dressing room.

"I could introduce you to some people," Cana hummed and wiggled a knowing brow as the pixie blew up in a blush.

"I don't want to date anyone that you know Cana, I'd end up dead!" She hissed and smacked her with a dress, avoiding the brunette as she continued to bug her about introducing her to someone.

"Let's move on to another store, something like a pea coat should be fine, right?" Lucy asked as she slid the curtain open and finished buttoning up her shirt with her school bag on her shoulder.

"If Lucy-san can't find anything here Juvia has some clothes Lucy-san might think are cute," They spoke as they walked towards the escalator to visit the first floor, Levy distracted by the bright lights of a sign blinking and pointing to the food court.

"Let's stop for some fruit sandwiches first, I love those things," Cana yanked them into the small food court, none of the girls rejecting the idea to get the whipped cream filled bread.

~000~

"Why would you want to eat something like that? It sounds mushy." Gajeel hung his tongue, grossed out by the mention of fruit sando's.

"They're sweet, the strawberry ones are really good here." Erza pumped her fist joyfully, a bag from the store in her hand as it swung at her side.

"At least they have chili mango," Natsu's mouth watered as he rubbed his stomach.

"A victory snack for finding such a cute dress!" Lisanna cheered as they walked towards the food court.

"Is that water woman?" Gajeel noticed the syren as she turned around with a crepe in her hand, talking to a shorter girl with similar blue hair.

"Juvia!" Gray let a small smile slip as he called out to his girlfriend. The syren caught him in her sight quickly, gasping and running forward to glomp him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Gray-sama! Juvia's so glad she ran into Gray-sama! Juvia missed you!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his waist and jumping up happily.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too. Calm down before you drop your food," The ice devil sighed, rolling his eyes and hiding his blush as he pushed her back.

"You out babysitting? I didn't think you'd be the type to take care of kids, water woman," Gajeel snickered as the pixie popped up next to her, silvery and glittered skin turning red as she furrowed her brow at the pierced boy looked down on her.

"Who the hell are you calling a kid?!" She stomped her foot and rolled up her sleeves, glaring up the dragon who only roared with laughter.

"Gihi, you've got spunk, shrimp."

"Luce…" Natsu gulped loudly as the blonde slowed her steps toward him, her cheeks burning red as her tightened grip crinkled the wrapper around her sandwich.

"Hey, Natsu…" Her stomach churned as his lips curled into a grin, Cana swooping in to introduce herself.

"So you're the Natsu we've heard so much about," She smirked and held her hand out for a greeting. "I'll have to thank you for keepin' our Lulu satisfied."

"Cana, hush!" Lucy stammered and pushed the girl out of the way who only booed, leaving Lucy to speak freely.

"You doin' alright? You haven't called," He asked, his hand moving to grab ahold of hers, his thumb gently rubbing against the inside of her palm.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you don't need to worry," She smiled and took a bite of her dessert, whipped cream smearing against her bottom lip.

"Sure you are," He quipped, pulling her a bit closer to clean the mess up with his thumb. Gray and Gajeel rolled their eyes as the dragon licked it from his finger, the two turning away from the small love scene that was about to ensue. "I miss you,"

"I miss you too," She let out a breath she has been holding in, bottom lip caught between her teeth, eyelashes batting lowly as she watched his tongue swipe at the cream.

"Hey, woah, woah, cut that out, weirdo." He smacked her cheeks lightly, ignoring the crawl of scales that trailed up his torso. "Don't look at me like that."

"There's no harm in teasing you a bit," She giggled, smiling as his thumbs swept over his cheeks, lips itching to plant a kiss against her puckered lips.

"U-Um, I should be going now," Lisanna spoke up as she flipped out her phone, the device buzzing with multiple texts. "Elf-nii-chan is getting worried, we'll have to skip the snacks,"

"Juvia would go with Gray-sama, but Juvia and her friends are still shopping," Juvia pouted, watery eyes begging the ice devil to stay.

"Gimme your key, I'll wait over at your place," He dodged another love charged tackle and any further advances for his girlfriend to display her dramatic pda.

"I'll see ya later, Luce." Natsu sighed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, Lucy closing her eyes at the delicate touch, his lips lingering and wanting to trail lower to find her neckline.

"Bye, Natsu." A slight whimper left her throat as she watched him walk away, Gray and Gajeel dragging the redhead as she incoherently mumbled, wondering if that was how goodbyes were commonly given and if Jellal would be so brazen as to offer her a forehead kiss.

"Lu-chan, is Natsu-san that good of a guy if he hangs out with a jerk like that?" Levy glared at the pierced boy who waved at her with a sneaky smirk.

"He was checking out your ass, Levy, he's totally into you," Cana shook the pixie's shoulder and squealed with Juvia who tried to excite the shorter girl.

"Juvia knows Gajeel-kun really well! Juvia bets Gajeel-kun will ask Juvia for Levy-san's phone number!"

"E-Eh?! N-No, I don't want him calling me!"

It was Saturday night, and Natsu was walking circles around his cellphone, fingers itching to grab it and dial Lucy's number. His mind buzzed with the memory of his lips on Lucy's skin, having the urge to drag her back to his house after their short meeting in the mall.

"I'm not even in heat," He groaned to himself, stomach turning sickly as he flopped down onto his bed. "But I'm gonna go nuts if I don't see her."

Lucy was having trouble sleeping herself, aside from the sound of Cana snoring by her side and Levy snuggled against her bosom. She sat up and pulled herself out from under the covers, stepping over the two sleeping on her floor to head into the kitchen.

The blonde lit her stove and set a kettle full of water down, filing through her cabinets to find the box of tea. A small knock at her front door startled her, quiet steps making their way toward the door. She peered through the peephole and felt her heart leap in her chest, eager fingers gripping the brass orb to pull the door open.

"My friends are sleeping over," Lucy whispered as Natsu's arms wrapping around her, the pinkette chuckling as he pulled her into his hold.

"I just wanted to hold you for a minute," He sighed into her ear, immediately soothed by the feel of her body against his. "I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I was about to go crazy."

"Sure you're not here to drag me back to your place?" Lucy bit back a smile, listening to Natsu's deep purr as it rumbled in his throat, his hands softly caressing her back underneath her furled tank top.

"Nah," He laughed under his breath, feeling up the curve of her hips. "I would've called but I really just wanted to see you, lucky me you're still awake."

"I haven't been able to sleep that well without you," She inhaled his pepperwood scent, smiling as he let out a breathy laugh, burrowing into the crook of her neck. "I can barely smell you on my pillows anymore,"

"Coming here is gonna turn into a bad idea if you say things like that," Natsu whimpered and pulled himself away from the lithe body of his lover, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. "I should get goin', it's late."

"No goodnight kiss?" Lucy nudged his shin with her foot, pulling her door closed slowly and leaned her back against the wood, shivering as the night air tickled her skin.

"Think that's a good idea?" He smirked, her fingers lightly curled into the ends of his hair that rested against the base of his skull. "It's been a while,"

"Please?" She asked shyly, dramatically batting her eyelashes as she pushed her chest slightly against his. "Just one?"

Natsu pursed his lips and pretended to mull over the question, his grip tightening where it had settled it upon her hip. His eyes fell to Lucy's pouted lips, her arms slowly bringing him closer towards her. "Just one,"

His whisper was shrouded by her kiss, their lips pressing together in a soft embrace. It lasted for a brief second, the dragon first to pull away. The touch let a familiar shiver run down his back, a feeling he had missed. Lucy didn't look too far gone, but her body relaxed familiarly in his hold. It would be dumb to take her home with him now since they were only a few hours away from their planned date. He could hear his dragon whining to play with the expectant blonde some more, but knowing their usual routine...

"I've really missed you, Natsu," Lucy sighed, going against her better instincts and pulling him in for another kiss. This one was fueled with more passion, Lucy letting some of her pent up feelings out as she was desperate to be with the dragon again. Her moan was quiet as she lead their small dance, Natsu giving in and returning her fervor with his own.

"I've missed ya a lot too, Luce," He groaned as her tongue coaxed him to fall further into her web. The feistier their kisses got, the more turned on the two became. Natsu practically bathed her tongue in his spit, Lucy eagerly hanging onto the sensation of every bite and suck. They kissed against her door for who knew how long, but Natsu could still smell the night air and hear the low snores of everyone in the general vicinity. 

The succubus felt pride swell in her chest as Natsu's slight boner pressed against the skin of her inner thigh. Would it be asking too much to have him turn her around and do her against the door? Probably. 

"Aw geez, I really shou–" Natsu's pant was cut off by the sensation of Lucy gripping his length through his sweatpants. "Fuck...Lucy..."

"I won't do any more than this," She whispered, sin and lust swarming around her appearance. "Okay? Just make sure to keep your voice down," 

He growled quietly as she fondled the shaft that pressed against his pants before dipping her hand underneath his waistline. 

"You...urgh...I swear..." He huffed, leaning his weight against her body and resting his head on her shoulder. 

"Doesn't it feel good?" She whispered back, her tone light and giggling as she toyed with him. Natsu couldn't refuse giving her an honest answer, his lips searing kisses against the crook of her neck. 

"Hell yeah," Natsu said in between breaths, devising a plan of his own. "But I don't think it's fair that I'm having all the fun by myself."

Lucy let out a sharp gasp as she felt Natsu's hand slither into her pajama shorts, his fingers quickly finding purchase sandwiched between her lower lips. 

"Already turned on? Gosh, that's pretty hot, Luce,"

"Mm...couldn't help it," She joked, tightening her grip around Natsu's base. "You smell so good,"

"My fingers aren't enough, right? You need something thicker to get you off," He spoke naughtily into her ear, Lucy tensing and letting a moan slip at his dirty talk. 

"Yeah," She played along with his dialogue. "I really want to get fucked,"

"Is that so?" Natsu growled, his speed picking up along with Lucy's. "How dirty, Luce. Who turned you into such a naughty girl?"

"A certain dragon...," She hummed, biting her lip as the warmth of his fingers began to spread. "I think you'd like him,"

He grinned as they both neared their climaxes, Natsu almost bucking into her grip.

"I really wanna put it in you," Natsu groaned, his head spilling precum and staining the length of his legs. "Shit...! Fuck, god, I need ya, Luce,"

"I want you, Natsu," She breathed heavily along with him as the coils tightened in their stomachs. "Oh...! I r-really...! N-Natsu...!" Their whisper shouts ended in a fit of twitching as they both came, the two panting and groaning as they fell from their sudden high. 

Lucy pulled her hand from Natsu's pants as he did the same, their eyes connecting as they lapped the other's fluid from their palm. 

"I can't wait for our date," The succubus murmured as she stared lovingly at her dragon, licking his cum up with languid strokes of her tongue.

"You're so fucking hot," He purred at the sight, resisting the urge to turn her around and fuck her right then and there. "You're mine when we get back here later."

"I can't wait," She smiled, the two parting this time with only a wave. "Goodnight, Natsu,"

"Goodnight, Luce,"

The blonde huffed as the dragon turned to walk away from her, sweatpants low on his hips and muscle tank showing off the curve of his body. Her legs ached to run after him, to get him to finish what they had just started. But it was a nice appetizer; she would have lost it without having him for that short moment in time. 

"Don't leave a kettle lit if you're gonna step out, Lulu." Cana yawned as she picked up the screaming pot, pouring the steaming liquid into a mug with a lavender bag ready to steep. "I can tell you saw the dragon boy, stop tryna look so damn horny."

"I still want us to have dinner together, I picked out my outfit and everything, I already have all the stuff to make the food too," Lucy whined and weakly hugged Cana hiding in the plump of her chest, slowly picking up and down the mug that sat on her counter. "But I'd rather go have him right now,"

"You're so naughty, Lulu! C'mon, now that I'm awake, you're gonna tell me what's the dirtiest thing you've done with him was."

~000~

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to the pink-haired boy sitting casually on a park bench, her hands full with a large picnic basket.

"Let me get that for you," He said as he jogged up to her, putting one arm around her for a hug as he handled the weight of their meal.

"You look beautiful, Luce." He pressed a kiss to the temple of her forehead, his dragon grinning as she blushed under his flattering gaze.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She eyed the clean-cut look he opted to sport for their special occasion.

"You're supposed to tell me I'm pretty, gosh, Luce." He scoffed and pushed her along, grabbing her hand as she giggled and walked together with him.

They met in the park they usually waited for each other in, strolling alongside the river as the sun began to set in the distance. They found a quiet spot under the wide berth of a tree, Lucy unfolding a blanket for them to sit on.

"I missed your food so much," Natsu sniffled as he snapped open one of the containers, his mouth immediately watering at the smell wafting from the crispy pork.

"Was it fun cooking for yourself again?" She asked, and he groaned to ignore her cruel question.

"Don't tease me like that," He frowned as he popped open another container full of rice, stuffing his cheeks with the food quickly. She laughed and opened her own fruit bowl, cozying to Natsu's side as they watched the sun disappear along the horizon.

"Can I tell you something?" Natsu asked his question through a mouthful of spicy curry, Lucy nodding as the sky turned into a deep red and blue.

"It felt really weird without you by my side, Luce. Weirder than you are." He was cut short by a small slap to the chest before he continued. "I couldn't focus on anything as much as I wanted to. It was really empty and cold and ya know that I never get cold."

Lucy smiled as he continued, setting down his food to take a good look at her.

"You mean a lot to me, Lucy. And I know our friendship isn't the least bit normal, I don't think we were even friends in the first place, y'know? But, trust me! The reason I love you isn't that we have sex, I wanna take care of you fo–"

"Wh-What? You...love me?" Her voice was quiet, and her eyes widened as she slowly set down her fruit bowl, staring back at Natsu as he blanched.

"Oh, crap, I didn't mean to say that yet!" He cursed at himself, frowning as he ruined the build-up to his speech he'd been preparing all week.

W-Well, what else were you going to say?" She swallowed thickly, sitting on her knees and giving her full attention to his nervous expression.

"...I wanna take care of you, for the rest of your life, or at least as long as you'll have me. I love you, Lucy." He let out a shaky breath, shoving his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened the velvet case and grinned as she gasped, inside a gold band with a star in the center. "It's a promise ring, I want you to be my girl, Luce."

"Oh my gosh...Natsu, it's beautiful…" Her heart beat quickly as he slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand, breathing a happy sigh as she let him put it on her.

"I got Gajeel to make it for me, talkin' about stars with you before we go to bed is always really nice," He said as she looked up from the ring to her, her gaze warm and teary. "I love the look in your eyes when you talk about them."

"You're so sweet," Lucy gushed, staring back at her ring and twisting it on her finger. "I love you too, I really do. I'd love to be yours, for as long as you'll have me."

"All right! I knew you'd say yes!" He whooped and pumped his fist, pulling her in for a hug as he peppered her with kisses.

~000~

"Excited much?" The succubus moaned, arching her back against her bedroom door, grinning as Natsu's hands made their way under her shirt.

"Ask me that again when I don't have you for another week," He spoke into her skin, tongue hot on the nape of her neck and canines teasing the beating pulse that attracted him.

"You wanted me?" Lucy let out the breathy question, her stomach churning at the sound of his challenged growl as he bit into her.

"Oh, don't play with fire like that, Luce." Her stomach flared at the sight of him licking his bottom lip before he pulled her shirt above her breasts and began to fondle the spill of her swell. "After what we did last night? You'll get scorched,"

"It's pretty hot when you burn me," She panted and tossed her shirt off, circling her arms loosely around his neck as he buried between her breasts.

"Oh yeah? Good to know," Natsu snickered as he undid the clasps of her bra, Lucy let out a light laugh.

"You're welcome," She hummed as he took her in his hands, massaging her chest as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"You're such a weirdo," He rolled his eyes as she giggled, his tongue slowly slipping into her mouth, Lucy stolen by his spiced flavor. Her arms hung loosely around her neck, hands on the back of her neck and pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. His hands moved under her behind, lifting her up with a chuckle and Lucy smiling against his lips.

"You don't have to be so gentle," She sighed as he laid her on the bed, Natsu carefully taking off her skirt and stockings.

"Every time I 'burned' you," He began, pressing kisses into her slender calf as he held her eye contact. "It was my way of saying how much I loved you. But now that you're wearin' my ring, I'm gonna make sure every inch of you feels it while I tell you tonight."

"Don't say that kind of thing…" Lucy flushed with her panties already discarded, her cheeks hot as she watched him unbutton his shirt from above her, showing off the rough pattern of his red scales circling his torso. She stared hungrily as he undid his belt, roughly unzipping his pants and tossing them to the floor. "Aren't you going to show me yours?"

"Not until I'm done with you," He grinned his dopey grin as he retook her hand, staring at the thin ring on her finger. "And it might take a while, you look sexy as hell in my ring."

Lucy flushed as Natsu kissed her palm with a similar intensity that of the previous night. He moved down the length of her arm, softly caressing each spot with his lips before moving on to her other hand. Her eyes bled with lust as he seared more marks into the opposite palm, subtly biting into her skin, gasping as he reached her shoulder. From there he teased her collarbone with more sweet kisses and sucked the lewd beating of her pulse under his control.

He grinned, holding her still with his eyes as he gripped her breasts, his tongue moving at a tantalizingly slow pace till it peaked at the tip of her pink nipple, swirling until his lips suckled her. He moaned against her skin as he felt her legs squirm together under him, Lucy's body convulsing for want of his deeper touch. From her stomach to her thighs, he avoided her heated center and pleasured down the length of her leg, the blonde close to taking Natsu for herself the longer he held off from finalizing his torment.

"You look ready to cum," Natsu's mouth watered as he parted Lucy's lower lips, her legs split as he laid between them.

"Really? I'll kick you if you keep messing with me like this," She groaned, frustrated as he only stared at her spilling core.

"But you're so beautiful, Luce. I gotta admire you," He rationalized, dipping his middle finger between her slick folds. "You're my girl now, so I'm gonna keep every memory of your body in my mind from the night I confessed my love to you."

"Quit being so sweet," She pouted and writhed in slight annoyance as Natsu only smiled before giving the full attention her sex begged for. Natsu cursed himself mentally, inhibitions lost with the first taste of her honey from the finger he withdrew.

"Man, you taste so good." Lucy's back arched as he assaulted her more heavily, his tongue diving into the creamy chamber that spread his scales along his forearms. Her fingers curled into his pink locks, pulling him closer as his warmth spread and peaked in her stomach.

"N-Not there!" His tongue lapped at her button of nerves, three fingers pumping into her as he lead her to her climax.

"That was pretty quick, doncha think?" Natsu said smugly as he licked his lips clean, Lucy painting as she stuck her tongue at him.

"You're just that good," He loomed over her with his idiotic grin, leaning in to capture her lips.

"That's real cute, Luce." The tip of his boner pushed against her belly button as their tongues tangled, Lucy spurred to act on the wants she'd been craving all week.

"My turn," She whispered and smiled as his eyes widened to the sensation of her hand on his clothed length. Her hand pressed on the center of his chest, pushing him onto his back as she tugged on his boxer shorts. She ignored the idea of foreplay and quickly gripped his unsheathed boner in her left hand, holding it tightly at his base. He purred at the sight of her swallowing his cock, the tip hitting the back of her throat before she rose again and kept a steady pace on him.

"Shit…!" He struggled for breath as she milked him into her mouth, chest heaving as Lucy swallowed the bitter seed.

"Creamy," She fawned, lust mellowing her eyes as she fell under the control of her longing greed for him, licking from the base of his cock to the still dripping tip. Natsu threaded his fingers in her hair as she took him in her mouth again, her tongue slathering the pink head as she felt him up for more.

Their usual antics picked up as the night continued on, the air soon sweltering with the heat from their intimate dance, their perverted and impassioned energies coming together. Natsu gave into the screaming want to hold her close, her ass slapping on his hips as he took her from behind, Lucy hedonistic as he filled her with his pounding over and over, once inside never enough.

She'd ride him with her hands resting behind her and on his knees, breasts in his hold in attempts to further induce their pleasured and comatose state. He sat up and kissed her to fill his appetite, mixed words of confessions and shameless begging for more passed between them. Natsu laid Lucy on her back, her mind floating in pleasure as he buried himself, dripping onto her sheets.

"More...Natsu," She twisted as he looked over her sweaty form, body covered in bruised bites and kiss marks, lips plump from his kisses and cheeks flushed a dark red. His thumb teased her clit and brought her to another steady climax, her walls clamping around his dick and spitting more cum to coat the slick insides.

"Beautiful," His golden eyes graced her tired form, listening to her pants and whines as he still rubbed the tight bundle of nerves. "Cum for me again,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope the edits were solid lol and I hope you'll tell me how well I did ;) V proud of this story cx
> 
> ooh and if you don't know what a fruit sandwich is, it's made with sliced fruit, whipped cream, and sandwich bread. It's most probably a Japanese thing, lawl
> 
> I hope those transitions worked out for you too, cuz when it wasn't an obvious movement of time, I inserted a ~000~ to keep you on track!

**Author's Note:**

> casually was going to post the rest of the story tonight but I'm super freakin' sleepy so tomorrow it is


End file.
